1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a capacitance touch panel, and more particularly to a capacitance touch panel configured to form optical layers on a transparent electrode, each having a different refractive index to reduce a reflexibility of the transparent electrode and a reflexibility of a substrate, thereby improving a transparent electrode-visible phenomenon.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A touch screen may be largely classified into a resistance film method, a capacitance method, a projection type capacitance method, an induction method and a surface acoustic wave (SAW) method, based on an operating method of a touch screen. The resistance film method uses an analog resistance film method as the detection principle of X-Y coordinate, and uses a general detection method for detecting the coordinate of an input point. The resistance film touch panel is advantageous due to being low in cost and size, but disadvantageous in that a surface damage appears in a long time of use due to physical contact.
In contrast, the capacitance touch screen method is a technology in which a switching signal is generated as a result of detection where contact or approach of a conductive body to a single electrode plate is detected using changed capacitance, such that the capacitance touch screen has been frequently developed recently as a complement to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional resistive film method.
That is, the capacitance touch panel detects an electric charge developed between a transparent conductive film and a stylus which makes contact with the transparent conductive film. The capacitance touch panel calculates a coordinate value based on a value of the electric charge developed between the transparent conductive film and the stylus. To develop the electric charge, however, the stylus of the capacitance touch panel requires a separate power source and, as a result, the resistance film touch panel is typically used as an input device instead of the capacitance touch panel.
However, the capacitance touch panel also suffers from a disadvantage in that reflexibility (between an area where the transparent electrode pattern is formed and an area where the transparent electrode pattern is not formed) is different to generate a so-called ‘ITO (indium tin oxide) pattern-visible (or viewing) phenomenon’, whereby an exterior of the touch panel looks bad.